


One For The Road (Trick or Treat:  The Hot Biker Chick's Remix)

by M_Scott_Eiland



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Scott_Eiland/pseuds/M_Scott_Eiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith has a great costume, but she's not the highlight of the party this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For The Road (Trick or Treat:  The Hot Biker Chick's Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SRoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRoni/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Trick or Treat"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8079) by SRoni. 



Title: One For The Road (Trick or Treat: The Hot Biker Chick's Remix)

 

Original Story: Trick or Treat, by sroni

 

Time Frame: AU, post season Seven BtVS/season 4 Angel (Giles in England, no negative fallout from the Fang Gang running Wolfram & Hart LA office as of yet, Caritas is up and running)

 

One For The Road

 

Faith sat on the barstool and nursed her Kamikaze as she looked out at the rest of Caritas. It had been a spur of the moment thing—B had called Angel and suggested that they hang out in LA together to take advantage of the (generally) quiet night that Halloween provided to have some fun. Angel signed off on the plan, and they all ended up at the Hyperion before they headed up to the rooms to change into their costumes.

 

Faith had often heard the stories about the Halloween just before Angel went evil on B's 17th birthday, but she'd never really gotten just how much it freaked out B and the Scoobies—after B got off the phone with Angel she went up the stairs, and Xander made a quiet suggestion to Faith: “Have fun choosing your costume—just don't choose anything that might kill us all if you turn into your costume.” He laughed at his own comment, but it sounded a little forced and Faith decided to let the matter drop.

 

When everyone made it back downstairs, Faith started checking everyone out and quickly raised an eyebrow: a shrink would have had a field day with some of the choices. Xander had hauled the pirate costume out of storage, and damned if he didn't look all kind of hot in it. Dawn was wearing some kind of padded suit that made her look like a green M&M—the Slayer's intuition that had failed Faith so badly in the past was telling her now not to ask anyone what the deal was with that, and she decided to go along with the advice. Willow was dressed as a witch, pointy hat and all—Faith concluded that she figured that the stereotype was less likely to make bad things happen than just wearing what she usually did. B. . .she was dressed as a ghost—couldn't see anything of her but her eyes. Faith knew from the story she had been told that Willow was wearing that very costume when the chaos magic went off—Faith smirked and concluded that if chaos magic turned everyone into their costumes again, if B was wearing what Willow had been, Real Ghost Buffy would make Xander's other eye pop out.

 

The Fang Gang had gone for typecasting—Angel had found a black cape and a set of plastic fangs, along with some cheesy makeup: his regular outfit made due for the rest of his look. Fred wore her white lab coat and carried a clipboard, and managed to look great without looking like she was trying. Gunn was dressed in his old outfit from his days as a vampire hunter on the streets, and that look definitely worked for him. Wes had gone to more trouble than the others—he had found a suit that looked like something you'd see on Wyatt Earp in an old Western, gunbelt and all: if someone turned him into his costume some bad guy was in for a world of hurt.

 

As for Faith, she had gone for a combination of typecasting and “fun but harmless”: she had acquired a beaten-up leather top that was a full size too small for her, and which displayed her tattoos prominently, along with her other assets. A pair of leather pants and a pair of sunglasses completed the look—smoking hot trashy biker chick. Faith counted four different guys who ran into stationary objects while passing their group on their walk to Caritas, and considered the outfit to be a hit.

 

The biker chick outfit was still a hit at Caritas, although the symptoms were a bit different. Caritas was still Caritas, and there were plenty of demons around—and Faith knew from the looks she was getting that most if not all of them knew exactly what she was. Faith was amused to see some of the more “human friendly” demons giving her a look and visibly contemplating going over to her before their survival instincts took over and they moved away to safer ground. After a while, Faith called the waitress over and ordered a round for the ones who had been checking her out, and sent them a note which read, “Sorry, I don't date demons—but enjoy the drinks.” The reaction had been surprise, and a couple of hesitant waves that made Faith laugh out loud before turning to talk to Fred.

 

The evening moved on, and Faith had danced with Gunn and Wesley—fast dances only, as Faith wasn't about to get mixed up with the weird triangle that was Wesley, Gunn, and Fred—a few times before settling back into her seat to watch. She saw B standing on a corner of the dance floor, looking over at the tall figure in the pirate costume. Faith sensed that something was about to happen, and she stood up and drifted over to a quiet corner near Xander.

 

She didn't have to wait long—the ghost costume came off in one smooth motion, and Faith noticed that, if anything, the stories about what Willow had been wearing under that ghost costume were understated. Xander didn't notice Buffy approaching until she was about ten feet from him, and only the fact that his glass was empty kept him from making a mess as his plastic cup fell from suddenly nerveless fingers.

 

Buffy stopped three feet from Xander and looked intensely at him. Xander swallowed hard, then managed a question: “Hey, Buffy—why'd you take off the costume?”

 

Buffy smiled wickedly enough that Faith wondered if that body-swapping experience they'd had before her trip to prison had rubbed off on the older Slayer somehow. She took a step closer, and put her arms around Xander's neck as she replied, “I just wanted to be faithful to the history of the costume, Xander—don't you think that's a good idea?”

 

Faith was impressed with the speed of Xander's response, given the history involved—he leaned down and kissed Buffy with enthusiasm. It didn't take long for the others in the room to notice, and cheers filled the room. Faith looked over and saw a resigned smile on Angel's face, and she nodded at him as she slipped off to the bar, where Lorne was standing and looking at her with a compassionate expression. “One for the road, Lorne.”

 

“You saw this coming, didn't you?” Lorne spoke quietly, preparing the Kamikaze with quick, effortless motions and handing it to Faith. “I know that expression—it's the one on my face when something I've seen in a vision comes true.”

 

Faith snorted, then downed the drink in one quick motion before replying, “I didn't need psychic mojo to see this one coming—I always figured it would end up with the two of them together.” She stood up and concluded, “Later—I'm off to be the hit of someone else's party.”

 

Lorne gave her a solemn nod, and Faith slipped out the door, pausing only briefly to smile in the direction of the newly minted couple before heading out in search of a more anonymous celebration.

 


End file.
